Divers Drabbles ou comment passer le temps en cour
by Selka93
Summary: Divers Drabbles drôles. Assez court et se suivant ils changent selon mon humeur et mes idées.
1. Taïcho!

L'affaire Kasumi-Ôji s'était terminé. Ichigo avait réussi à sauver l'héritière de la famille, Lurichyo, et à arrêter la tentative de renversement du Gotei 13. Encore une fois.

Ichigo était reparti à Karakura et Renji, quant à lui, retournait à son bureau de la sixième division, qu'il partageait avec son supérieur.

A son arrivé, il était vide.

Mais, par-dessus le joyeux bazar de son bureau, étaient posés en évidence un trousse de secours et une paire de menottes.

Alors que Renji s'interrogeait sur ces objets, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le capitaine Kuchiki entra. Renji l'interrogea:

« Taïcho, est-ce que vous savez qui a mit ces objets sur mon bureau?

Oui, c'est moi.

Mais pourquoi taïcho?

Quand Kurosaki Ichigo débarque ici tu te joins à lui et tu finis blessé et hors-la-loi. Je t'ai juste fait gagner du temps en passant à la quatrième et la douzième division.

Je vais les ramener. Je n'ai ni été blessé ni été arrêté.

Pas la peine, je vais les garder pour la prochaine fois que Kurosaki vient. Tu trouveras bien un moyen de les utiliser. Je te fais confiance.

Taïcho! »

Voilà le premier d'une série de drabble que j'ai l'intention d'écrire sur Bleach. Plus spécifiquement sur le couple Byakuya/Renji. C'est mon couple préféré et je trouve qu'il y a plein de situations pouvant leur arriver avec leur caractère.

Mes drabbles font moins d'une page manuscrite donc j'espère qu'ils ne sont pas trop long. La dernière phrase que prononce Byakuya... Ce n'est qu'en recopiant le drabble que j'ai vu le double sens que notre capitaine aurait pu y avoir mis: soit que Renji finirait blessé et emprisonné soit qu'il ferait quelque chose avec Ichigo qui nécessiterait menottes et trousse de soins. Je l'ai écrit avec en tête le premier sens, mais bon, après tout, pensez ce que vous voulez, au vu des drabbles suivants ça ne sera pas complétement faux.

J'écris mes drabbles selon l'inspiration qui vient, donc ils ne seront pas forcément publié régulièrement, mais il y en aura au moins quatre en comptant celui-ci car ils sont déjà écrits.

Bonne jounée (ou nuit)


	2. Jaloux? Mais de qui?

La sixième division s'entraînait. Les officiers entraînant les plus jeunes et le capitaine surveillant le tout. Renji avait annoncé qu'il entraînerait au Kidoh. Personne ne savait pourquoi, surtout que les exploits au Kidoh du vice-capitaine Abarai étaient légendaires dans la sixième division tant ils étaient catastrophiques. Résultat, seul Rikichi, dont tout le monde savait à quel point il admirait Renji, s'entraînait avec son vice-capitaine.

Renji montrait à Rikichi comment se placer et Rikichi en profitait pour se coller à lui. Le capitaine, en passant près d'eux, le remarqua.

« Abarai-fukutaïcho, ta position est mauvaise, et tu entraînes Rikichi dans ton erreur. Pousse-toi. Je vais lui montrer. »

Renji s'écarta sans un mot, étonné. Le capitaine ne prenait que très rarement part aux entraînements, et quand il le faisait, il s'entraînait avec les officiers.

Le capitaine reprit la position de son vice-capitaine, se collant à Rikichi. Ce dernier rougit, lui aussi étonné que don capitaine, qu'il respectait malgré tout, se permette de telles familiarités.

Renji quant à lui vit rouge, et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ressentit un pincement de jalousie.

Il s'interrogea néanmoins. Jaloux? Mais de qui?


	3. Et s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais

Le capitaine Kuchiki posa son pinceau. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et il le fit savoir à l'autre occupant de son bureau.

« Abarai-fukutaïcho, pourrais-tu avoir l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer pourquoi depuis ce matin tu sursautes à chaque fois que quelqu'un passe dans le couloir ou frappes à la porte.

Mais il ne se passe rien, taïcho.

Soit tu me le dis, soit je vais demander à Kurotsuchi de faire des recherches dessus.

Non... Je vais vous le dire taïcho.

Bien.

Hier soir j'ai été boire un peu avec Matsumoto-san. J'ai un peu bu et au cours de la soirée je lui ai dit que je n'avais jamais embrassé personne. Et maintenant toute la Soul Society va être au courant et se moquer de moi. »

Renji leva timidement les yeux vers son supérieur, attendant sa réaction. Mais le capitaine Kuchiki était retourné à ses rapports. Cinq minutes passèrent. Soudain Byakuya Kuchiki, 36ème chef de la très haute et très noble famille Kuchiki, se leva, se dirigea vers le bureau de son fukutaïcho, l'attrapa par son uniforme, le remit sur ses pieds, l'attira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Renji, les yeux écarquillés, se laissa faire, trop étonné même pour empêcher la langue de son capitaine de se faufiler dans sa bouche.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le capitaine rompit le baiser, retourna à son bureau et reprit son pinceau alors que Renji restait figé.

« Comme ça tu pourras nier ce qu'on dira sans mentir. Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps ou tu reprends tes rapports? »

Renji s'assit précipitamment, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. ...

Derrière la fenêtre à moitié ouverte se tenait cachée Rukia, qui avait vu toute la scène. Aussi rouge que Renji, elle s'éventait. Elle qui était venue se moquer de lui après avoir entendu la rumeur...

Elle prononça à voix basse la question qui tournoyait dans sa tête.

« Et si Renji avait avoué qu'il n'avait jamais couché avec personne? »


	4. Tu verras la prochaine fois

Rukia n'osait toujours pas regarder son frère en face depuis une semaine, depuis qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il avait fait avec Renji. Et ce soir il l'avait invité dans un grand restaurant sur Terre.

D'habitude ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, étant moins sous pression. Mais ce soir elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de rougir, de bafouiller, ou pire, d'avouer ce qu'elle avait vu. Er il semblait respecter son silence.

Il n'ouvrit la bouche qu'au moment de la ramener devant sa chambre:

« J'ai entendu la question que tu as posé devant mon bureau il y a une semaine, Rukia.

Quant à ma réponse, je te dirai que tu verras la prochaine fois qu'il boira trop. »


	5. Dans les mangas yaoi ça marche

« Aller Ichigo, c'est pas la mort

« Aller Ichigo, c'est pas la mort. Aide-moi paysan.

Non Rukia. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? Que ça marche ou pas Byakuya me tuera.

Mais non, Nii-sama ne ferait jamais une telle chose.

Déjà qu'il ne m'aime pas. Si ce que tu dis est vrai et que je le fais il me tuera sans hésiter. Et Renji ? Tu ne sais même pas s'il aime les hommes.

On s'en moque. Il aime Nii-sama.

Et comment tu le sais ?

Il rougit à chaque fois qu'il le regarde.

Ou alors c'est dû au fait que ce cher Byakuya, un homme qu'il respecte, lui a pris son premier baiser.

Non. C'est juste qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Nii-sama est un homme tellement secret.

Et si lui n'aime pas Renji ?

Impossible. Il l'a embrassé. Nii-sama ne prend pas ce genre de choses à la légère.

Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'embrasser Renji devant Byakuya va rendre Byakuya jaloux et qu'ils se mettront ensemble à cause de ça ?

Dans les mangas yaoi que je lis ça marche toujours. »


	6. On va voir s'ils sont vraiment ensemble

« Que fais-tu ici Kurosaki Ichigo

« Que fais-tu ici Kurosaki Ichigo ?

Bonjour Byakuya, je cherche Rukia. Elle doit entraîner Grimmjow au kidô.

Ah, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, devenu très opportunément Vizard et petit-ami du shinigami remplaçant, lui aussi un Vizard. Je n'ai pas vu Rukia depuis ce matin.

Et Renji.

On est dimanche Kurosaki. C'est son jour de congé. Je ne suis pas sa mère. Et n'oubliez pas toi et Jaggerjack de remercier Rukia de sacrifier son jour de congé pour des personnes comme vous.

Ouais, ouais. Bon, elle doit être avec Renji.

Pourquoi serait-elle avec Renji ?

Byakuya avait relevé la tête et fixait Ichigo. Ce dernier, mal à l'aise, soutenait son regard en essayant de ne pas rougir. Rukia n'avait abandonné son plan qu'il embrasse Renji que quand Grimmjow était arrivé et avait signalé qu'il tuerait toute personne qui embrasserait Ichigo ou son contraire à part lui. Même s'il appréciait Renji. Hélas, le nouveau plan de Rukia n'était guère mieux.

Ils sortent ensemble je crois. La dernière fois ils se tenaient pas la main. Tu ne le savais pas Byakuya ? Ta sœur et ton vice-capitaine. C'est sympa.

-Non, pas trop. Je t'accompagne. On va voir s'ils sont vraiment ensembles. »


	7. Pour le respect on repassera

« Salut les jeunes !

Ohayô Ochi-sensei.

-Bien, tout le monde est là. Y compris Kurosaki-san et sa bande. J'espère que vos mots d'excuses sont blindés. Enfin bon… Nous accueillons aujourd'hui un nouvel élève. Allez, entre.

« Kurosaki-san et sa bande » eurent des réactions diverses en voyant le nouvel élève, mais toutes dues à l'étonnement.

-Voici Jaggerjack Grimmjow-san. Faites-lui un bon accueil.

-S'lut.

- Kyaah (fan service)

- Il y a plusieurs places de libre, installe-toi où tu veux. »

Grimmjow alla s'installer derrière Inoue et à la droite d'Ichigo. Il s'affala sur sa chaise, sortit un crayon et un papier avant de tourner la tête vers Ichigo.

« Salut Ichigo, Onna.

-Taisez-vous maintenant. »

A l'intercours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Grimmjow ?

-Oh, relax le rouquin. J'ai été innocenté dans mon procès et avant d'entrer au Gotei 13 je dois faire un stage sur Terre pour montrer mon respect pour les humains. Ensuite je rejoindrai la onzième division.

-OK. Et combien de temps durera ton stage ?

-Pas longtemps. Je sais respecter les humains.

-Bien sûr… Salut Keigo.

-Ichigo, comment tu le connais? Salut Grimmjow, mais c'est Keigo Asano et je suis…

-Dégage larve.

-Pour le respect on repassera… »


	8. Tu veux voir? ou BANG!

« Jaggerjack

« Jaggerjack ! Vous me ferez dix fois le tour de la cour tous les jours tant que vos cheveux seront bleus.

-Et pourquoi ? C'est leur couleur naturelle. Désordre génétique ou un truc comme ça.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! En plus vous traînez avec Kurosaki et Abarai.

-Ecoutez Takamura-sensei (je suis pas sûre du nom, c'est le prof qui engueule Ichigo après l'émission télé), ils disent la vérité et…

-Taisez-vous Kuchiki. Vous m'avez eu une fois pas deux.

-Mais…

-Taisez-vous !

-Ok le vieux, tu veux avoir une preuve, viens ! »

Grimmjow prit brusquement l'épaule de son professeur de sport et l'entraîna dans les toilettes pour hommes toutes proches. Ichigo, Renji et Rukia regardaient la porte où ils avaient disparu avec horreur, tandis que leur imagination s'emballait.

A ce moment-là Orihime et Tastuki apparurent.

« Coucou tout le monde.

-S'lut, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? Vous avez vu une monstre ou quoi ?

-Non c'est… Takamura-sensei… Il ne voulait pas croire que les cheveux de Grimmjow ne sont pas teint…

-Alors Grimmjow l'a attrapé pour le tirer dans les toilettes et…

A ce moment-là la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le professeur Takamuera, plus pâle qu'un Hollow. Il se dirigea en titubant vers le groupe d'élèves, suivit par un Grimmjow souriant de toutes ses dents, les mains dans les poches.

-Aah, le monde est plein de mystères. La connaissance est le début de l'ignorance…

Il s'en alla en titubant alors que la plupart pâlissaient en comprenant ce que Grimmjow avait fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Grimmjow pour convaincre Takamura-sensei ? Il n'a jamais cru Kurosaki-kun quoi qu'il dise ou fasse.

- C'est parce qu'il n'en a pas fait assez. Je lui ai montré quelque chose Onna. Tu veux voir ? Aucun problème je peux faire ça ici et… »

BANG (de la part de Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia et Renji. Inoue n'a pas compris ce que Grimmjow avait fait et c'est elle qui demande.)

J'espère que vous, vous avez compris. Je me suis inspiré d'une de mes scènes préferées de Fruit Basket, sauf qu'elle se déroule avec Hatsuharu, Torhu et le président du conseil des élèves. J'ai repris le thème, je n'ai pas lu ce manga depuis plus d'un an mais je trouve cette scène géniale. Donnez-moi vos avis.


	9. Nora Elsa

« Dis Grimmjow où est-ce que tu habites ?

-Pourquoi as-tu teint tes cheveux en bleu ?

-Tu as une petite amie ?

-Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-C'est quoi ton genre de filles ?

-Ouah, tes biceps sont énormes.

-Montre-nous tes abdominaux.

-Ah, désolée, ma main a glissé…

-… Bah, il est passé où ?

-Allons le chercher.

…

-Putain, ça servait à rien de trahir Aizen. Les filles sont aussi malades ici que là-bas. J'espère qu'à la Soul Society elles seront plus intelligentes… »

Pas sûr.

Pour Nora Elsa qui écrit des fanfics sur Bleach qui me font hurler de rire. (Heureusement que j'habite seule sinon on me prendrait pour une folle).


	10. Un minimum de répondant

« Un minimum de répondant »

« Explique-moi comment tu as réussi en à peine une journée à te faire assez détester par Tatsuki pour qu'elle t'ait provoquée en duel Grimmjow?

J'ai un peu discuté avec l'Onna, la fraise. Ca l'a énervé.

C'est mon amie et celle d'Orihime, ne la tue pas.

T'inquiète pas. Je ne tue plus que les Hollows. En plus le gigai restreint beaucoup mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas utiliser Pantera,le Celo, le Sonido et tout. On va se battre à mains nues et je ne lui ferai pas de coups en traîtres. Content?

Mouais...

Elle est forte au moins?

Elle a réussi à devenir vice-championne lycéenne du Japon en karaté avec un bras cassé.

Pas mal. Elle aura donc un minimum de répondant. »


	11. Pantera

Bleach Bientôt … Je te reviendrai One shot.

Karin Kurosaki rentrait chez elle en courant. Aujourd'hui on fêtait l'anniversaire de son frère, et son père avait organisé une fête « surprise » (comme chaque année) et invité tous ses amis. Etonnement, Ichigo s'était fait plusieurs amis cette année, _ solitaire d'habitude. A tel point que leur père avait confié l'organisation de la fête à un commerçant bizarre.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle percuta lourdement quelqu'un et finit sur les fesses.

« Ouille.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention fillette ?

Karin leva les yeux et les écarquilla. L'homme devant elle était grand, avec des cheveux bleus électriques en bataille, un air hargneux et un bout de masque sur le côté droit de son visage au niveau de la bouche. Karin sut alors qui, ou plutôt ce que c'était : un Hollow, comme Toshirô lui avait raconté. Elle recula précipitamment .  
-T'inquiète fillette, je vais pas te manger. Par contre …

Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle, colla son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille et la … renifla, Karin ne trouva pas d'autre mot. Elle attendit, sans bouger, morte de peur, les yeux fixés ne trouva pas d'autre mot. Elle attendit, sans bouger, morte de peur, les yeux fixés sur les mains du Hollow, dans le pantalon blanc de ce dernier. Mais il se releva.

-Tu sens comme l'autre fraise, ou presque. T'es de sa famille ?

-Je … je suis la sœur d'Ichigo Kurosaki , Karin.

-M'en fous de ton nom. Mais tu tombes bien, j'ai quelque chose pour l'autre. Je voudrais lui donner mais il y a plein de shinigamis chez lui, je peux pas approcher.

-Quoi ?

-Relax. Je te l'ai dit fillette je ne te ferai pas de mal. Tiens - Il prit quelque chose à sa ceinture _ C'est pour lui. Donne-lui quand il sera seul. OK ?

-OK.

-Bien. Salut fillette. Content de t'avoir rencontré. »

Et il disparut. D'un coup. Karin se releva difficilement, tremblant encore un peu et regarda ce qu'elle avait dans la main.

Quand elle tendit le cadeau du Hollow à son frère quelques jours plus tard, elle eut la surprise de le voir rougir. Elle se dit alors qu'elle aurait dû demander son nom à ce Hollow qui faisait rougir son frère avec une épée et un mot. Elle crut entendre Ichigo murmurer

« Pantera » quand il reçut l'épée. Et ce mot joint à l'épée :

« Bientôt … Je te reviendrais. »

Grimmjow Jaggerjack


	12. Kon in troubles

KON IN TROUBLES

Malgré ses sourcils perpétuellement froncés et son visage peu avenant, Ichigo était quelqu'un qui s'énervait rarement, à part contre son paternel. Et il avait toujours au minimum de bonnes notes. C'est pour cela que tous ses camarades furent très étonnés quand il reçu au contrôle du semestre une note en rouge et qu'il s'énerva contre un certain « Kon » quand il la vit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?  
- Comme il a été décidé sans me consulter que je devais remplacer un paysan tel que toi à l'école, j'ai passé le contrôle à ta place.  
- Et tu m'y as obtenu un 30 ! (sur 100 pour mémo, ce qui équivaut à 6/20) A un contrôle semestriel !  
- Si tu n'es pas content de la note que Ma Majesté t'a obtenu, il fallait le passer toi-même ce contrôle.  
- Je combattais des Hollows espèce de peluche décrépie !  
- Pas mes affaires. Je n'ai rien signé. Je ne te remplace que par obligation. Si tu crois que je vais en plus réviser pour que tu ais de bonnes notes, tu te fourres la patte dans l'œil jusqu'au coton.

Ichigo s'efforça de respirer calmement. S'il avait appris quelque chose après ces mois de cohabitations forcées avec tout d'abord une shinigami qui le traitait comme un paysan, puis avec cette peluche avec un ego aussi gros qu'une des ex-tour du World Trade Center, c'est que s'énerver ne servait à rien, à part à attraper un ulcère et qu'il valait mieux négocier. Il prit donc quelques minutes pour se calmer, évitant de regarder Kon qui lisait un magazine de filles en maillot de bain, Dieu seul savait comment il l'avait obtenu.

- Bien. Les professeurs ont accepté de me faire repasser les contrôles dans deux semaines vu que jusqu'ici mes notes étaient bonnes. Vu qu'il y a des chances que ça soit toi qui les passe à ma place, nous allons réviser ensemble. Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour réviser sérieusement et, si tu passes les contrôles, pour essayer de les réussir du mieux possible ?  
Kon releva la tête de son magazine et arrêta de balancer les jambes.  
- Laisse moi y réfléchir mec. »

Ichigo savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus pour l'instant.

Alors qu'Ichigo était aux portes du sommeil, il sentit soudain quelque chose sauter sur lui et se réveilla brusquement, bien que l'esprit pas complètement clair.

« Je sais ce que je veux pour que Ma Majesté t'aide à ton contrôle minable.  
- Hein ?  
- Réveille toi paysan je...  
Ichigo voulait bien être patient, mais il y avait des limites. Ainsi, Kon fit connaissance intimement avec un mur. Ichigo attendit que la peluche se désengage du mur pour parler.  
- Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je trouve que tu traites Ma Majesté avec beaucoup de dédain.  
- Non. Je traite une peluche perverse et feignante exactement comme elle le mérite. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Je veux passer les vacances d'été chez Rukia nee-san. Comme tu n'as pas à aller à l'école, tu peux laisser ton corps chez toi pendant que tu vas chasser les Hollows.  
Ichigo y réfléchit. La demande paraissait raisonnable et Rukia savait mieux gérer Kon que lui.  
- Je vais lui en parler. Je lui envoie un message demain matin. La réponse devrait arriver dans deux jours. En attendant, tu commences à réviser dès que j'ai envoyé la lettre à Rukia.  
- Deal.  
- Bien. Maintenant, laisse moi dormir ! »

…

Rukia avait accepté de s'occuper de Kon pendant un mois si en échange Ichigo acceptait enfin de venir donner des cours sur son monde à l'Académie.

Ichigo avait accepté avant de transmettre l'information à Kon en ajoutant qu'il attendait au moins un 80.

Kon explosa son record et obtint un 89.

Ichigo et les professeurs furent très content et Kon commença à empaqueter ses affaires.

…

Kon ne savait que penser. Une fois au Seireitei, Rukia avait déposé au manoir Kuchiki avant de s'éclipser.

Déçu, Kon commença à déambuler dans le manoir. Aucun des serviteurs ne faisant attention à lui, et vu qu'il ne voyait pas de belles filles, Kon commençait à s'ennuyer.

Après quelques heures, il vit qu'il était dans un couloir qui était vide et paraissait encore plus luxueux que le reste du manoir.

Comme à son habitude, Kon commença à ouvrir les portes au hasard. Une pièce avec vue sur un magnifique jardin très zen, une autre avec une tablette funéraire et un portrait de Rukia... Étonné, Kon entra dans la pièce et se rapprocha du portrait. Maintenant qu'il voyait le portrait de plus près, il remarqua que le peintre avait représenté Rukia plus mince qu'elle ne l'était, plus maladive. En plus, on avait l'impression de voir une bonté infinie dans son regard, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la vraie. Pas qu'elle n'était pas gentille, mais on voyait plus de la détermination dans son regard.

Kon observa le tableau un moment avant de sortir de la pièce.

Il fit glisser la porte suivante et s'arrêta brusquement. Devant lui, se tenaient le copain à Rukia, le tatoué avec une crinière rouge et un autre homme aux cheveux noirs et longs. Ils étaient tous les deux torses nus et s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Kon laissa échapper un petit cri. L'homme aux cheveux longs l'entendit et se retourna vers lui. Avec horreur Kon se rendit qu'il connaissait l'homme aux cheveux longs. C'était le grand frère de Rukia, elle avait une photo de lui. Mais c'était surtout le capitaine de la sixième division et le chef d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles de la Soul Society. Et il était pratiquement sûr que les relation homosexuelles n'étaient pas très bien acceptées ici.

Le capitaine Kuchiki le fixait toujours, d'un air énervé et tendait la main vers son zanpakuto.

Kon utilisa toute la force de ses jambes et s'enfuit, poursuivit par des fleurs de cerisier.


End file.
